El bobo que amo
by Karela
Summary: ¿Como fue la vida de Ron y Hermione después de la batalla? Una pequeña idea de que paso años despues de que ellos se casaron, como empezo su familia y que los hizo tan especiales e inseparables.


El bobo que amo…

Los años habían pasado y eran felices, aun con el peso de las muertes ocurridas durante la batalla, su vida había mejorado considerablemente, sonreían al recordar las locuras de los gemelos y cada vez que Ted, James y Albus aparecía por la casa con su rostro angelical adornado por una sonrisa, ellos sentían que cada segundo de esa batalla había valido la pena.

-¿Cuándo piensan tener un bebe? – Ginny los miraba sonriente mientras Ted de ocho años jugaba con James de uno. – James no golpees a Teddy. – Ginny los miro nuevamente mientras se sobaba la barriga de cinco meses de embarazo.

-Ginny eso no se decide asi, hay que planear, anticipar las cosas. – Ginny rodo los ojos, y bufo.

-Por favor Hermione, nada en esta vida está planeado, las cosas son asi, espontaneas… inesperadas. – Hermione sonrió, se habían planteado la posibilidad de tener un hijo desde que James había nacido, pero simplemente las cosas no se habían dado.

-Sera pronto hermanita… asi que deja de dar lata. – Ron había cortado la conversación al notar que Hermione se ponía incomoda. La miro nuevamente acomodarse el cuello de la blusa y pasar su mano por el brazo derecho, aquel que tenia la marca "sangresucia" marcada eternamente.

-Solo quiero saber cómo será su bebe… me emociona esto. – Hermione sonrió y acaricio su pequeña barriga, claro que ella imaginaba un bebe, un hermoso pelirrojo corriendo por ahí. – Niños, es hora de comer… - Los dos chicos dejaron los juegos y salieron de la habitación.

-¿En donde esta Harry? – Ginny alzo los hombros divertida.

-Supongo que esta saqueando alguna tienda infantil. – Ron sonrió, Harry estaba vuelto loco con James y ahora con su segundo hijo en camino, estaba seguro no dejaría nada con vida en esas tiendas.

-Son una hermosa familia… - Hermione sonrió. – Pero debemos irnos Ron… - El solo asintió.

-Dile a Harry que estuvimos aquí y que esperamos vayan a cenar la semana entrante. – Ginny sonrió y abrazo a su hermano.

-Cuídate Ginny y cuida a este nuevo Potter… - Ginny sonrió feliz, el embarazo la estaba dejando más delgada pero aun asi su sonrisa relucía.

-Claro Hermione, cuídense. – Ambos salieron de la casa después de despedirse de Ted y James. Caminaron un rato, Godric Hallows estaba reluciente, los caminos, las casas… todo parecía renovado y simplemente encantador.

-¿Qué tienes? – Ron noto como ella parecía ausente y aunque en sus épocas de estudiante no era el más perceptivo, los años de matrimonio lo habían mejorado.

-Nada Ron… - El le tomo la mano y siguieron caminando en silencio.

-Te amo. – Hermione sonrió agradecida mientras apretaba con más fuerza su mano. - ¿Quieres un bebe? – Ella se detuvo de golpe, claro que quería un bebe.

-Claro que si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No quiero que te sientas presionada, ya sabes que las mujeres de mi familia son my productivas, asi que no quiero que sientas que estas tardando en esto. – Hermione sonrió y beso a su esposo, a pesar de que ya habían pasado ocho años desde que lo beso por primera vez, nada se compararía con un beso de él.

-No es eso

-¿Entonces qué es? Dime lo que sea, yo entenderé.

-No has conseguido quitarme la marca… - No quería sonar resentida, pero no lo lograba, no quería llevar esa marca, no quería que cada vez que trataba de ponerse una blusa sin mangas alguien enfocara su vista con rapidez a la palabra "sangresucia" escrita en su brazo. – De verdad quiero que no me importe pero no lo logro… - Ron la abrazo.

-Si es importante para ti, hare algo, créeme esta vez funcionara. – Se besaron nuevamente mientras ella sonreía, era inevitable amarlo cada día mas.

-Creo que necesito sentarme… - Un mareo inesperado se había apoderado de ella, cerró los ojos y dejo que él la sentara sobre una banca de la plaza.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Vamos a San Mungo? Hermione… - Ella sonrió al verlo tan preocupado.

-No, estoy bien, probablemente no desayune mucho hoy. – El la miro y trato de relajarse, le había dado un gran susto

Dos semanas después, Hermione vomitaba por milésima vez, cada mañana se estaba haciendo insoportable, no era justo despertar y que las nauseas inundaran su cuerpo, estaba arqueada sobre el retrete tratando de no verse patética, cosa difícil. Estaba adelgazando bastante y estaba preocupada. Eso no era normal. Ron había salido al trabajo y ella se había quedado un rato más en cama. Claro, el tiempo en que las ganas de vomitar la inundaron y tuvo que salir corriendo al baño, ¿Seria posible? Recordó cuando supieron que Ginny estaba embarazada por primera vez, vomitaba cada cinco segundos y se veía tan pálida como ella. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, su corazón dio un golpe y comenzó a palpitar tan rápido que creía que se le saldría del pecho, se lavo la cara rápidamente y se cambio con lo primero que encontró, sería posible que estuviera embarazada. Sonrió al cielo en cuanto el sol le dio en la cara, estaba feliz.

Ron llevaba horas en lo mismo, ¿Cómo eliminar la marca de Hermione? Había buscado en tantos libros que era imposible concebir como había leído tantos, había realizada experimentos, había preguntado… nunca había trabajado tanto. Cansado se golpeo la frente con el escritorio, estaba cansado y odiaba no poder hacer nada por ella, se sentía frustrado. Miro a la calle y vio a un chico pasear completamente tatuado, sonrió. Le había dado una gran idea.

La prueba decía que solo cinco minutos eran necesarios… Hermione sentía que llevaba una eternidad esperando, las manos le temblaban y estaba literalmente volviéndose loca. Se había encerrado en el baño, había tapado la prueba esperando que pasara el tiempo, había leído una revista, o cuando menos la había ojeado.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Date prisa! – La puerta del cuarto se abrió y ella salto del susto, Ron había llegado.

-¿Hermione? – Ella contesto desde el baño, tratando de sonar relajada. -¿Estas bien? ¿Otra vez estas vomitando? – Hermione salió del baño aun nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué demonios te paso? – Ron llevaba sobre su brazo derecho un vendaje muy escandaloso.

-Yo… - Se veía nervioso, Hermione parecía aterrorizada. – Parecía una buena idea cuando lo pensé.

-¿Qué hiciste Ronald? – El paso saliva y miro a los lados, no esperaba que esa fuera su reacción.

-Yo… no es nada malo, tranquila.

-¡Pero mira como estas! ¿Quién te lastimo?

-Solo cálmate y te explico…

-¿Explicarme qué? – El se sentó en la cama y la miro aun nervioso, la amaba pero era cierto que podía aterrorizar a cualquiera cuando se enfadaba.

-Yo sabes que he intentado, he intentado y he estudiado como nunca… -Hermione alzo una ceja escéptica. – He intentado de todo por borrar tu marca… - Hermione cerró la boca de golpe y se llevo una mano a la palabra escrita en su brazo.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? – Ron tomo aire y se arranco la venda de su brazo. Hermione comenzó a llorar, no tenia palabras. Sobre el brazo de Ron, las palabras "Traidor a la Sangre" estaban en proceso de cicatrización, la herida era profunda, tosca, casi como la de ella. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste Ron? – El trato de calmarla, las lágrimas salían sin poder evitarlo.

-Yo estoy orgulloso de lo que soy, y estoy orgulloso de lo que tú eres, te amo y quiero que tú te ames sin importar como te vean los demás. – Hermione suspiro, sonrió tontamente, por eso se había casado con él, con el bobo más perfecto del mundo.

-Estas loco Ronald… - El se levanto y la abrazo, le dio la vuelta y la puso frente al espejo de cuerpo completo frente a ellos.

-Eres hermosa… -Hermione sonrió y se miro, la marca relucía frente a ella, esta vez opacada por el "traidor a la sangre" que Ron había escrito sobre su piel – Todo de ti es perfecto… -Hermione sonrió y esta vez las lagrimas que resbalaron por su cara fueron de felicidad.

-Te amo Ron. – El sonrió mas relajado, el enojo había pasado. Hermione recordó la prueba en el baño y paso saliva. – Debo ver algo… - Se escapo del abrazo y corrió al baño, levanto la revista que tapaba la prueba y miro con el corazón en la mano. La prueba era positiva. Su corazón se detuvo y la felicidad invadió su cuerpo, tenía el esposo perfecto y pronto tendría un bebe. Grito con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de Ron que entro sin pensarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Lo había asustado, pero no importaba, la noticia valía la pena. - ¿Te lastimaste? –Hermione empezó a sonreír, de manera que no lo hacía hace mucho, estaba feliz y no podía evitarlo.

-Vamos a tener un bebe… - Ron la miro tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de decir, ¿un bebe? ¿Seria papa? Le sonrió y la abrazo, definitivamente era lo mejor de la vida, beso a Hermione y se hinco a la altura de su panza y le dio un beso.

-Papi te ama… - Ella se carcajeo, amaba a ese chico que se había convertido en un hombre maravilloso y en un gran esposo. Se sentaron en el suelo del baño a contemplar la prueba, Ron no sabía cómo funcionaba, ni le importaba, solo aseguro que la guardaría siempre.

Hermione se abrazaba a su marido feliz mientras veía su anillo de casados, aquel que el insistió en grabar de esa manera "Sabelotodo Insufrible" rezaba el suyo, mientras que ella había elegido lo que diría el de Ron "Bobo Insensible". Sonrió una vez mas al mirarlo abrazado a ella mientras trataba de hablar con su panza. Sería un gran padre y uno muy bobo, pero nada insensible.


End file.
